Last of the White Howlers
by ZeroK and Angel
Summary: A long forgotten 'inheritance' leaves Kim's world in shambles with only Shego to guide her through a new life and an old war filled with racial hatreds and centuries old grudges. Kim Possible/Werewolf the Apocalypse crossover, Kigo, rated M for violence
1. Unbound Rage

For fans of World of darkness lets get a few things clarified to start. This story is ORIGINAL World of Darkness, back when a human in the world of darkness was a truly fragile thing and no matter what race the night was a dangerous place. Those of you that know WoD will already expect this, but for all the rest of you be warned, this is a violent and vicious place and I don't pull any punches in this story. I have the main plot planned out for the entire arc, it is dark and there is the potential for character death in this. I make no promises either way, but if it does occur I will not make it a simply offhand event to prune the cast but as shocking an event for the characters as one would expect. I know some find this disturbing, but I once heard it best described in a discussion about the Norse gods "For all their strength they are still able to die, and because of that their actions are truly heroic, as they are capable of making the greatest sacrifice.".

So, now the normal disclaimer which I will only be place in the first chapter, the story and original characters are mine, all characters from Kim Possible are the property of the Walt Disney Company, the World of Darkness setting and any canonical characters and or groups referenced in this story are the property of White Wolf. No infringement on these copyrights are intended, this story being a work of a fan for other fans being done simply for personal enjoyment and, hopefully, the enjoyment of others.

So now that is all out of the way, please enjoy our story...

**The Last of the White Howlers**

"DAMNIT STOPPABLE! GET YOUR LITTLE NERD ON THE LINE NOW!" Shego practically screamed at the petrified blond as she tried her best to keep the submission hold on the howling struggling creature; one boot in the middle of it's back and both it's arms hauled straight behind as the massive furred paws grasped at air trying to get at it's tormentor. She fumed at the useless dolt standing there frozen in terror, but in the end it really wasn't his fault, the slavering foaming creature she barely could contain would have the same effect on most humans.

"Sorry Kimmie, guess we have to do this the hard way." The green thief said apologetically just before bringing her free foot down in a crushing axe kick to the creatures head, a sickening crack resounded through the lair as the creature instantly went limp, it's body rippling as the fur seemed to pull into the skin and the entire frame rapidly shrinking till all that was left was a naked red-haired girl on the floor.

"Oh princess…" Shego sighed remorsefully as she covered the nude girl with a heavy canvas tarp pulled from some crates. "…you're not going to like what I have to say when you wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes earlier<strong>

Kim rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, sliding silently through the ventilation duct trying to ignore Ron who for some reason had been grating on her nerves the last few days. Normally his 'Ronness' was just something she could grin at and let roll off her, but now, it was like a bug boring through her brain. Plus there was this little voice in the back of her head that kept screaming at her to just mule kick him in the head and she would have peace and quiet. "RON! Stealth much?" She hissed back at him gesturing to where they were.

"Come on Kim, it's just Draken and Shego. We've done this, what, like a hundred times? We go in, you and Shego throw down, I push the big button, Draken yells 'You think you're all that Kim possible, BUT YOUR NOT!'…" He even got the petulant whining tone down perfect and usually this would get at least a smirk from Kim but all he got was an icy stare that finally registered. "…um, shutting up now." He said in a little voice, finally realizing that Kim was in full Kim Mode and knowing better then to push it.

After a couple more seconds of the icy glare that seemed even more intense then usual she finally turned away and continued crawling, and if he didn't know better it sounded like she was muttering some very colorful thoughts about sidekicks.

"So you see Shego, when I insert the subliminal messages using product placements the masses will overthrow the world leaders and elect me as supreme ruler of the world!" "Sounds like a heck of a plan Dr. D, no way this one can go wrong, nope, remind me to throw you a party when you are in charge." Shego didn't even look up from her filing as she heaped praise on his plan in a total monotone. "Um, Shego, I appreciate all your words of encouragement but do you think you could show a tiny bit more enthusiasm? Just a smidgen? I mean, we are talking complete domination of the human race here."

"Tell ya what Dr. D, if your plan survives, oh, five minutes from when Kimmie drops out of that air conditioning duct with her over LOUD sidekick, I'll reassess my level of enthusiasm." "AUGHHH!" A scream of rage filled the lair from the direction of said air conditioning duct followed by the grating being kicked off with the squeal of the metal screws ripped out and quickly followed by a very pissed off looking redhead in baggy cargo pants.

"Hey Princess, have fun getting here?" The green thief taunted with a playful smirk, her eyes surveying the coating of dust and grime from the air supply ducts, they were never clean in the real world like they were in movies. "NO! I'm missing dinner with my family because of your two NUTJOBS! DRAKEN BRAND COLA AND ENERGY DRINKS? ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD ANYMORE OR JUST TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE WITH THESE IDIOTIC SCHEMES?" Kim looked about ready to pop a vessel as apposed to her normal playful self, and her eye began to twitch when she saw Ron hiding out in the duct above her. "RON! Get down here…NOW!" When Kim yelled at him like that, he knew to jump, or this time fall.

"Woe, Kimmie, want to take it down a notch? Some of us still have a little hearing left." Shego asked playfully, wondering who spit in her favorite opponents cereal this morning. "You think your all that Kim Possible…But your n…!" Drakken didn't even see the flying kick coming or anything else after the heavy black boot buried itself in his face. "Woe! Kim, that's Drakken! He's, like, a non combatant, you know, like me?" Ron was shocked by the attack, Shego was nothing less, and just a touched pissed. "Not nice princess, that's not playing by the rules." She growled and stalked in her direction, all the usual fun and games gone after the vicious attack on the pretty much harmless Drakken.

"Maybe he will learn now and stop starting things he can't finish. This ends tonight Shego, I'm tired of being dragged off every few days so your insane boss can try another stupid little revenge scheme because he was a pathetic little whiner in school and tried to make a robo hooker. One way or another you're both going in and staying in." The low tone belied the heaving rage that almost visibly radiated from her and muscles taught like wire in the deceptively frail looking redhead.

"Taking this a little serious don't you think Kim?" Shego asked without her usual snide tone as the first blow was thrown by her opponent and neatly dodged. Kim's usual calm style was more vicious then usual, generally she was a patient fighter even if Shego knew what buttons to push the girl was the type that would watch for that one perfect opening to strike. For Kim that meant she could run up to almost anyone but a master and drop them with her first strike. But now it seemed like instead of her usual soft style interspersed with sharp strikes using the edge of her hands and feet, it was replaced with a raking slashing style reminiscent of Shego's own preferred form.

But with each slash Kim became more and more erratic, panting and huffing with rage, her eyes bugged out and a vein on her temple pulsating as her rage grew. "Stand and FIGHT!" Her voice a shrill insane pitch as Kim tried to grapple with the green woman, shocking Shego when the first injury of the fight was Kim's teeth sinking into her arm right through her catsuit. "Aughh!" Shego could feel the burn of that bite, and it terrified her, her fist came up to slam into Kim's head but it didn't dislodge the girl who was practically foaming at the mouth, slashing at her throat, face, eyes, any vulnerable area she could reach leaving lacerations in the pale green skin. Finally bringing her arm down in several shattering elbows to the neck and face Shego ripped Kim's razor sharp teeth from her flesh.

"Kimmie, you need to calm down, you can't let it control you; you have to push it down…" Her soft voice was useless as the bloodshot eyes locked on her as the crimson stained mouth widened in a look of psychotic glee, her muscles bunching and the cracking of bone followed every pounding step as she ran towards her prey, a monster in form and focus the massive white furred, crimson manned wolf creature launched itself at the comparatively tiny woman, clawed hands seeking to rend flesh from bone, fangs drawn to the warm blood soaked flesh, no thought in it's mind but the will to ravage the body of the tiny creature before her and feast upon it.

* * *

><p>"Kimmie…?" The soft voice found its way through the nightmarish haze that throbbed upon a skull which threatened to crack at any moment. "…come on Princess, wake up…" The dreams of the monsters still filled her memory, beasts that fed upon flesh, a great twisting thing that shook worlds as it fought it's bonds, black shadows flying from innocent to innocent and tearing small parts from each soul, and finally the howling black swirling halls of stone filled with nothing but pain and agony and the laughter of those tormented to insanity within. "Mom…?" She moaned through lips that felt caked and crusty. "No Princess, come on, open your eyes, I'm right here…" The voice spoke gently, a soft hand gently cupping her cheek. Slowly cracking her eyes open she saw the bleeding concerned face of Shego leaning over her.<p>

"Shego…? What happened?" She moaned, a coppery taste left her mouth tasting foul and her throat parched. The woman looked like she had lost a fight with a blender before being tossed down a mountain; her normally perfect face covered with countless small gashes and cuts, a chunk of hair missing from one side of her head, and one eye was swollen almost shut. "Nothing much, just your whole life changing, put up a hell of a fight in the process too. How you feeling?"

Kim slowly sat up, her whole body sore and her skull pounding as she tried to piece together anything that happened. "We…fought, right?" The battle seemed hazy and all sorts of bizarre images were interspersed with the memories. "Something like that. I got Wade on the line to corroborate things, I'm not sure if you'll believe me otherwise." She finally looked at the woman, and the damage to her face was just the start of her injuries, one arm hung limply and looked dislocated, her catsuit was covered with furrows that went right into the flesh. "Oh my god! We need to get you to the hospital!" Kim was panicked by the sight of the woman, and suddenly the monster nightmares seemed more real. "Are they still here? Did Drakken make them? We have to get away and get Global Justice or something! Wait, where's Ron?"

"Calm down Kimmie he's right over there, he just fainted, we're perfectly safe here." Shego spoke gently and placed a calming hand on Kim's shoulder. "Please, we need to talk. It's important." "Yea Kim…" Wade could be seen on the Kimmunicator Shego was holding, looking concerned but composed "…we really have to talk, before Ron or Drakken wake up." He added the last part sounding uncomfortable. "Why?" There was a lot of suspicion in this question, Shego might be as close to a friend as an enemy could be, but this sudden common ground between her and Wade instantly made her wary.

Shego looked conflicted for a second but seemed to come to a decision and looked at Kim hard and more serious then she had ever seen the older woman. "Because Drakken could never survive if he decided to mess with any of the stuff I'm about to tell you, and Ron would want to follow you and help you…much as I don't like the buffoon he might be able to handle himself better then most. But after you know about this you won't want to drag him along. And like it or not Princess, you no longer have a choice, your part of this." Kim waited for an explanation but Shego looked to be wavering again, and when she looked at the small Kimunicator screen it was obvious Wade wasn't going to tell her anything, this was Shego's story to tell. "Part of WHAT? Come on you two, Kim Possible here, girl that can do anything, hero, world saver? I can deal; just stop being all mysterious please?" She rolled her eyes and had that drawl that always showed up in her voice when she got a little full of herself.

"Ok Princess, guess there really isn't a soft way to say this. The whole world, society, humanity, everything you know. It's all just the superficial. You know what Morpheus said in The Matrix? 'The world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth.' I've never heard it explained better. We're at war Kim, not against something so alien as some machine horde, our enemy is part of reality itself. And we're loosing…badly." Kim just looked at Shego like the girl had gone nuts. "Um, I think we need to get you to a hospital Shego…" She said in a gentle voice and slowly tried to reach for the Kimmunicator just to have her hand slapped aside. "This isn't a joke Kim! Damn-it, you just had to show up now!" Shego growled cracking the floor as she slammed her fist down, but after a few deep breaths she pulled herself together and chuckled slightly.

"This really is all true." Wade softly explained. "You really need to listen to Shego, no matter what side you might think people are on, she won't lie to you about this." He tried to reassure the redhead but like always he was far away from it all and could only offer words of encouragement to those that risked their lives everyday often at his behest. "Ok, so assuming you aren't both nuts…what is this really all about?" Kim was hesitant but Wade had always been there for her, helping her, protecting her secrets, and had never been anything but truthful with her.

"Ok Kim, the truth is, and I know this will sound crazy to you, but Werewolves, Vampires, ghosts, spirits, they all exist…" She held up a hand as Kim was about to say something. "No, let me finish, I need to get this all out and trust me, your going to want to argue what I'm saying every few words. It's all the truth, and I will show you all the proof you want after, but you need to know the basics if you want to survive. I won't be able to keep you alive no matter how hard I try if you don't even know what to look for that can kill you." Kim subsided but gave her a rebellious frown. "Now, I won't tell you something silly and say they aren't monsters. They are, or should I say, we are. We are the Garou, the people of mother earth and mother moon, warriors of Gaia. Don't give me that look Kimmie, just because some hippies like throwing around a lot of new age crap doesn't mean it's crap. Religions thousands of years older then Christianity have been speaking of spirits and Gaia and the Goddess, so don't be so quick to brush it all off."

Shego took a breath. "God I wish I was a story teller right now." She muttered when she saw the look Kim was giving her. "Ok, now, don't attack me." Shego said as she stood up and took a couple steps back from Kim. "Why would I…?" Kim never finished her question as the woman's muscles bulged and the crack of cartilage could be heard as her body shifted and grew. Her suit seemed to disappear as a course green fur began to sprout out all over her body leaving only the belt and leg pouch strapped in place, her limbs growing and her torso bulging, a long black mane hung behind her still, but now it was course and bristly looking somehow appropriate to the menacing aura that radiated from the creature that was Shego. But Kim missed most of this, her eyes locked on the green orbs that literally glowed and stared down at her from that monster bipedal wolfs face.

"Think I'm lying now Princess?" An impossibly harsh and inhuman voice slid from between those massive glittering teeth and past the maw. The creature towered over her at it's eight feet of height, but slowly as she realized that she wasn't as freaked out as she had originally felt something about the transformed Shego seemed…normal? "…da fuck…?" Kim whispered totally confused. "Well, at least you're not screaming your head off and running, that's a good sign." The Shego creature chuckled and casually sat down before Kim, crossing her legs as the glow disappeared from her eyes and the same old mocking playful eyes of Shego looked back at her.

Kim was totally silent till she reached out hesitantly, and in an almost cliché move gave Shego a poke as if to check if she was real. After a moment she poked a little harder at one massive arm before she, without asking, pulled the giant hand/paw close and began examining it carefully with a suspicious eye, tracing the muscles under the skin and looking at each joint carefully before working her way up the arm. Shego wasn't sure if she was amused by Kim's response or pissed at being poked and prodded, but considering how this could have gone she just sat quietly and let the girl satisfy herself. Finally after having examined Shego with the eye of a doctor's daughter Kim sat down in front of her again and looked halfway between total calm and a panic attack.

"There weren't any creatures were there?" She asked in a small voice, paling a little as Shego shook her head. "Then, how did I…? Did you…?" She was grasping at straws. "Doesn't work like that Kim, you don't change from getting bit or something. Your born that way, something in you that you inherit from your parents makes it possible. We're not really sure how it even works, you can't tell with genetic tests or anything before the change, even after your first change if you test your blood it will look the same as before. We are creatures of flesh and spirit, one foot in each world; it's probably something in your very soul that carries the mark of the Garou." She just shrugged.

"But, my parent's aren't…" She gulped unable to finish that sentence, maybe they were or something. "They wouldn't be, at least not both. The blood is too strong, it needs to be diluted with humans or wolves, or the children come out…with some deformity, and sterile. Your parents are probably kinfolk, human offspring or descendents of Garou, probably pretty far back. If you were known Kinfolk there is no way there wouldn't be someone telling stories about their human kinfolk, the great Kim Possible, at every single Moot." Shego chuckled, it was a little disturbing coming from such a massive powerful creature, but something about it made her feel more human to Kim.

Shego took a deep breath and shifted back, her body slowly shrinking and compressing down to her human form, her suit appearing as the fur sank away. Shaking out her still impressive 'mane' Shego looked back at Kim, her arm no longer hanging limply and her black eye almost faded along with the abrasions from having her face planted in the floor, but the furrows from claws still looked as angry as ever. "I won't sugar coat it Kimmy…we're dying out, along with the rest of the world. We're the last line and there are fewer of us every year." Shego sighed and looked to deflate for just a moment, looking beaten and ready to give up everything. But it lasted only for a moment before the same glint came to her eyes that Kim knew. "Ah well, if the worlds coming to an end I guess you were just fated to be there too…" The green thief laughed mockingly, she could feel reality just waiting to deliver a punch line for the apocalypse.

Kim was just deep in thought, little things in her life seeming to be clearer, she had always been a hair stronger then she should have been. A touch faster, tougher, more resilient. Did that mean she never had a choice, was she destined to fight, did it even matter all the work she had put in? Before she could follow that destructive line of thought any further Shego pulled her right out of it by grabbing the redheads face and making her look her in the eyes. "Don't start that Kim, you are you, whatever fate might have been you are responsible for everything you do, good or bad, you can't blame the blood or you will become a true monster, and if that happens I'll put you down myself." The older woman spoke in a dead serious tone, it wasn't a joke or idle threat, and at that moment Kim could feel the true weight of Shego's will on her…and she almost flinched.

"Don't worry Shego, I won't cop out on this…whatever this is. I'm me, I won't let it change me." She said with more assurance then she felt. "You will have to change some Kim or you won't survive long. Adapt or perish. Silly mantra for a people who remember the world almost back to the time of the dinosaurs isn't it?" She quipped, relieving some of the tension in the girl, it would be ok, she would adapt; anything is possible for a possible right?


	2. The Corrupted

**The Corrupted**

* * *

><p>"Come on Kimmie, we need to head out. Need to get you somewhere safe." Shego said pulling Kim to her feet. "Other then the obvious danger of something Drakken made blowing up, why wouldn't I be safe here?" Kim asked, sounding more than a little distracted, there was only so much one person could process at a time; even the girl that could do anything. "The first change can be…noticed, and I'm always under watch. We'll get you to a…" Shego stopped in the middle of her sentence and urgently dug into her ever-present thigh pouch to pull out what looked like several loops of rough twine tied together one after another.<p>

"What's tha…" Kim's words were swallowed hard as the twine twitched and writhed of its own volition for a moment till the largest loop snapped and turned black as night. "Oh shit…" The tone in Shego's statement left no question as to something being very wrong. "We have to get out of here right now Kim. Grab Ron and Drakken, get them to the hovercraft as fast as you can, I'll try and buy us some time!" Seeing Kim's moment of hesitation she grabbed the girl and shoved her in the direction of the two comatose men. "NOW KIM! DON'T ARGUE!" She ran off into the shadows of the lair looking a little scared and very pissed off.

Kim still hesitated a moment, even after this, maybe this was all some big scam or trick. Shego was more then capable of pulling off something elaborate if she wanted to…but it wasn't her style was it? She couldn't help but ask herself that. Shego was a thief and a mercenary to be sure, but Kim had never known her lie about something serious, she would lie to save face, or lie for the hell of it. But those lies were usually so transparent… "No, this is real, this is happening. Shego wouldn't pretend to be scared of something to save her life." Kim found certain truth to this being said in the empty silent cavern of a lair and didn't hesitate any longer. Beyond taking a moment to borrow Drakken's lab coat she lifted both of them, far too easily something in the back of her mind pointed out, and carried the pair on her shoulders to the hovercraft bay as fast as she could.

It only took her a couple minutes tops to carry the pair into the always waiting and prepped escape vehicle, but moments later there was the sound of shattering glass as Shego flew through a window with her claws buried in the back of a massive black werewolf. She kept her feet planted in the back of the massive creature as it smashed into the cement floor and skidded several feet before ripping her claws out, not letting go Kim saw with some nausea but actually tearing large chunks of fur and flesh from it's back as she jumped free of the struggling creature. Moments later a black wolf larger then any natural being had the right to be shouldered it's way through a heavy metal door and ran in on all fours followed by a pale woman in leathers. It looked like a 'normal' wolf except for it's massive size Kim thought to herself, but amended that as it got nearer, it's shoulders were twisted slightly and one eye was lower on it's head then the other.

The woman and wolf stopped short as the one Shego had rode in got to it's feet and joined them. "Naughty naughty little sister, hurting poor Wyrmrot like that, bad, BAD!" The woman giggled insanely seeming to delight in the entire situation. "I'm no sister of yours dancer." Shego growled, her fists clenching and dripping with blood and gore as she bared her sharp teeth at the trio. Kim stood watching the interplay from the side of the hovercraft, she wanted to jump in and help Shego, but something about the trio just FELT wrong, like an invisible miasma that filled the space and pressed down on her that felt like it would crush the air from her lungs if she got any closer.

"What's wrong with them?" Kim heard a voice asking, and realized it was hers. "They are Black Spiral Dancers, corrupted Garou. They are all that is left of one of our tribes, pulled down by The Wyrm and driven insane, corrupted, festering with taint." Every word Shego spoke dripped with disgust and she sounded almost ill just speaking of the trio. "Aww, so mean little sister, what so wrong with the dance? Dance dance dance and hear the song, sing and twist in the spiral…hahahaha!" The woman spun in place madly, her eyes almost glowing with her ravings. The other two had not spoken a word, Kim would have not even guessed they were anything more then some twisted monsters but for the all too human madness that shone in their eyes as well.

"We just want sister for the spiral, you leave and leave, you join us later." The woman giggled some more, she seemed incapable of speaking without the insane thrill and fits of giggling. "She isn't your sister either and she is coming with me." Shego just growled in response, she was trying to find some way out of this stalemate. A moment of perceived weakness and they would attack, she might be able to escape but that would mean abandoning Kim and the other two to the dancers, and she wouldn't leave anyone to the ministrations of a dancer. "No no, she is sister sister, you not sister, sister. See? She sister sister so she come with us and dance the spiral with us." The madwoman rattled off like that made some sort of perfect sense.

"Hey Kim, would you be a dear and toss me the wrapped cloth from under the seat of the hovercraft?" Shego said in a sickly sweet voice as she smiled hugely at the trio before her. The woman seemed bemused at this strange response and just giggled back, the mad expect madness from everyone after all. Kim was wondering if crazy was contagious but just did as requested, reaching under the seat she found something wrapped in green cloth tied with leather strips and tossed it to the thief. "Thank you Kimmie, now if you would wait with the boys, I'll be with you in a moment." She said in that same sickly sweet voice, but something in her smile was less crazy and more vicious as she began to unwrap the parcel.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you have Kimmie, but I have something just as good, maybe even better." Shego pulled off the cloth and tossed it aside as she held up the item, an ancient looking single action revolver, every surface etched with intricate scenes and set with vicious looking silver scrollwork in the grip. "Freedom…" Her voice was as cold as death itself as she moved so fast the woman was still smiling in confusion when a single massive crack echoed through the chamber, Shego's arm was thrown back and had to take a step to catch herself as the gun discharged with a sound more appropriate to a storm then an ancient looking firearm.

No one moved, but Kim was staring in shock, the giant wolf between the pair was dead, almost obliterated in fact. The sizzling corpse still standing even with it's head gone completely and a gaping hole so wide it had almost sliced the body in two going into the concrete behind it. After a moment the body slumped with the sick sound of blood and charred organs spilling on the floor. The two standing beside it were splattered with smoking bits of flesh and sizzling blood, but Shego didn't give them time recover as she dove in, slashing her clawed hand at the woman as she tried to bring the gun up and draw a bead on the one called Wyrmrot but was too slow, as the burning fangs that sank into her arm told her.

The gun fell with a heavy clatter on the floor as her fingers stopped working momentarily, the arm still week from the earlier fight with Kim she couldn't resist the teeth slicing through her flesh. With a scream of rage and pain Shego tried to slash at his eyes or throat to get free, unable to focus to change through the pain she reverted to what she had left, and slashed down with a green flaming hand, her claws digging into the thick scabrous hide as she just kept slashing. Finally she hit the side of his jaw and severed some muscles, his bite weakened enough for her to tear her arm free and drop back to the floor, her boot coming up in a vicious strike between his legs that actually lifted the huge creature off it's feet with the force…but the damage was done. The arm mangled by the bite it hung limp and savaged below the elbow, for a moment she worried it might be crippled permanently but could feel the flesh very slowly begin to heal, giving a little thanks to the goddess she spun to dive for her gun, but found it point blank before her in the hand of the madwomen.

"Pretty fire little sister, tricky tricky pretty pretty fire, we take you with us too, you are sister sister too…" She laughed. "…but you bad bad, you need to be punished, kill poor Drool, he was good boy, you still be fun without both leg I think." She giggled and shifted her aim and pulled the trigger, but her giggling turned to screams, the patterns carved into the grip had sprung to life and become real thorns of red hot silver, her hand sizzling but unable to release the gun. "Ah ah, have to follow the contract or the spirits get angry." Shego giggled mockingly back as the woman tried desperately to release the weapon but the barbed thorns weren't coming out and just grew hotter, almost glowing now. But before Shego could enjoy her little bit of revenge massive hands grabbed her by the wrists, lifting the injured green thief off the ground.

"That hurt." The feted breath of Wyrmrot blew across her as he spoke for the first time. "I think you would be more fun without your arms." He almost purred in pleasure and began pulling, without a thought to help his writhing companion he focused on making his revenge as slow and painful as possible, Shego tried to kick back at him, but the angle was bad and she was exhausted from her injuries, soon it was all she could do to keep from screaming as she felt her shoulders pop, soon it was impossible to stop even that. "HEY! Let her go…NOW!" Kim yelled, finally able to force herself into action at the sound of Shego's screams. One bare foot coming down in a vicious axe kick that landed on the monster's shoulder…and did nothing.

She fell hard to the floor on her back, it was like kicking a bull…or a statue. There wasn't any give in the muscle, it hadn't even looked back when she struck, jumped back up and ignoring her bruised shoulders she kicked again at the back of it's knee this time, focusing on the joints and week points as she had long ago learned was the way to even the scales with much larger opponents, but she was just ignored for the first few; finally one of the massive werewolves feet came back and kicked her in the chest dismissively. The redheaded hero was blown back into the side of the hovercraft feeling ribs collapse from the powerful kick, her head denting the metal of the craft before she slumped to the floor, the coat hanging open you could see two jagged pieces of rib sticking out through her chest.

Shego's mind was filled with pain, not only at the creature trying to rip her in two, but at such a silly failure, all of them were going to die…or worse, all because she couldn't handle three dancers. All because she didn't see the signs, all because she didn't think to watch Kim closer…it was all her fault…but another scream rent the lair already filled with howls of anguish, this was a scream of rage and hate, a scream of war, a scream of a Garou driven to the edge. With a flash of red suddenly the force on her arms just disappeared and she fell to the ground in a heap, forcing herself to look up, the sight she saw was one she wouldn't forget for all her days, it was a look at the past, and the future.

The lab coat discarded and the red mane flying Kim was straddling the shoulders of the creature, stopped at the intermediate point of the change with a feral look of rage in her glowing white eyes…Shego felt herself flinch somewhere deep inside as she saw what her little Kimmie had done, the pure as the driven snow Kim, the good guy. The girl stood there dripping in blood, her fangs flashing and a collar of white fur wrapped around her throat and ran down between her breasts coming to a point at her stomach, every muscle in her body tensed and harder then ever. The look in her eyes would terrify any beings foolish enough to call it upon themselves.

Her head went back in a scream of pure rage as she held her blood soaked hands to the sky. The body of the black werewolf twitching on the ground almost made Shego vomit at the sight, it's skull, half of it anyway, had been ripped off, leaving the brain exposed as the redheaded vision of horror still gripped what she had ripped off, her fingers in the destroyed eye sockets as she just howled and screamed in joy of destruction and rage, reveling in the power and anger that flowed through her body.

Rolling over Shego took a deep breath, and slammed one dislocated shoulder into the hard concrete, snapping it back into place. Without a hint of pain she relocated the other arm and stood up unsteadily to confront the girl lost in the rage. "Kim, kimmie, you need to calm down, take control of it, you can't let the rage control you." She spoke in a soft voice, making gentle placating gestures as she approached the howling girl. "Just push it down, grip it, it only controls you if you let it." Kim's eyes dropped to her, and for a moment Shego thought she would have to put down the girl again, or try at least, but after a moment her body loosened and the madness slipped a bit from her eyes. "I…" She started but stopped for a moment before starting again. "I've got it."

"Ok Kimmie, lets get out of here before anything else happens." Shego spoke softly, guiding the girl towards the hovercraft. "Tooo late, many many here for sister sister…" The madwoman giggled, Shego looked to find her standing, grinning madly and her mouth dripping with blood. Looking sick Kim could see the gun still gripped in her hand…on the floor. The woman had gnawed her own arm off to get free of the device. "Black Besta bring many many brothers sisters with her, we all come for sister sister, coming coming all around…" She giggled licking her bloody lips as howls began to rise from outside. "Never free never free…" Shego grabbed her gun from the ground, hand and all, as she pulled Kim to the hovercraft.

The woman didn't move to stop them, just rattling on and on in her madness as the howls grew louder and louder around them. "Come on, come on…" Shego growled as she punched it, the hovercraft raised straightly and flew down a metal tunnel high in the cavern side. Ahead the exit doors were blown free by explosive bolts, surprising several black shapes Kim could just glance in passing as they flew past, the howls following them far into the night sending a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the cold night air on her bare skin.

The clear night was as day to Kim as she examined her changed hands; they still looked mostly human, but the white fur running around her wrists and the heavy claw like nails broke the illusion. The sensory input was almost overwhelming as she heard every tiny sound the machine made even with the wind whistling past; could see the wilderness below as they sped by, could even hear the low breathing of the unconscious Ron and Drakken who were stuffed together behind the seats of the small craft. "This isn't something I can just pretend didn't happen is it?" She asked in a remarkably calm voice.

"I've seen people try; it doesn't work out. Depression, psychosis, suicide, you can't put one of us back in society's cage after the change."

For a long while Kim just stared out into the night with that same calm expression on her face. "I should be having trouble with this…" Kim started without turning back to Shego. "…I keep thinking it over, I'm not in denial, I don't sound hysterical. My whole life disappeared in a moment, I killed someone…but I just can't help but feel it was inevitable. Like on some level I knew something like this was going to happen and now that it's here I can finally relax. I always thought that maybe someday I would just miss a jump, loose my grip, be a fraction too slow; and that's it. Rest in peace Kim Possible…" There was an odd finality to the way Kim said that and it worried the older woman. "Kim, your still you, nothing has changed from yesterday but what you know."

"That's what's so scary. I've spent nearly six years doing the hero thing, and year after year other things in my life have slowly been set aside. I still have cheerleading, but that is mostly because I could never let Bonnie win by default if I left. I get good grades because half my life is spent riding to or from a mission with nothing to do but study. I have three friends in the world, two of which are part of my team and even Monique helps me out sometimes. Hell, I see you and Drakken nearly as much as I see my own family. I have to apologize to him when he wakes up for the kick…" The abrupt change to her chain of thought threw Shego for a moment. "Anyway, I've always had this odd feeling like all my missions were this prelude to the rest of my life, I mean, could you see me working in an office or something? I sort of figured I would end up at Global Justice for lack of an alternative but whenever I thought that it felt like a compromise. Like I had something I was waiting to do…"

Kim could see the lights of Middleton approaching in the distance. "One question…how to I change back?" After the serious introspection such a simple down to earth question made her giggle.

The next morning Ms Dr Possible walked down the stairs yawning, she had gotten home late from a long operation and a few hours sleep wasn't enough to recover from hours upon hours of having your hands in someone's skull hoping you didn't flinch and turn them into a vegetable. Seeing the khaki pantsed leg hanging over the back of the couch made her grin though, it wasn't the first time that Ron had just crashed out on their couch after a hard mission. But that grin disappeared when she saw Drakken; his face bandaged and looking deep asleep on the smaller couch under the window with a teddy bear clutched under his arm.

Leaning over the couch to check Ron in worry she found the boy also still asleep, with a folded note taped to his forehead signed 'To Mom and Dad from Kim'. Things just kept getting stranger and Anna began to feel the gnaw of real worry at this note as she hesitantly reached out to peel it from Ron, who didn't even twitch in his sleep. After reaching down to check his pulse and finding it strong she returned her attention to the piece of paper and with reticence unfolded it.

"Dear Mom and Dad

I'm really not sure how to write this. A lot has happened tonight, after seeing it all I'm still not sure what to make of most of it so I don't know how I could tell you it all even if I could. Shego says that after some time I can come see you and try and explain some of this, but right now it's just not safe.

That's right, Shego is helping me, things have changed a lot. I'm not sure how to write this, I suppose you both feared a letter like this might show up saying that I died in some dark corner of the world. I always was worried it might end that way, but I can't stop being who I am, I suppose that is truer now then ever.

I know this is all going to freak you out, and I'm sorry that I couldn't explain in person; but right now there are a lot of things I need to learn before that is safe. Wade will confirm that I'm not under some sort of mind control or being coerced in any way, I need to do this. I know Ron will probably try looking for me, but try to stop him, it's not safe out here for him.

Wade has set up a cover that supposedly I was accepted into a university in Europe with an early start for prep, all the transfer papers are ready and will arrive at the house tomorrow he says. Shego has asked if dad could keep an eye on Drakken for her since she is going too be busy keeping me alive, yea, she told me to write it that way. She says keep his teddy close and he will mellow out over a few days, enough that he can probably do some work for dad. He is a genius, just needs supervision; shockingly that was also something Shego demanded I put in verbatim.

I know this is all crazy, but it has to be this way, I hope I can see you soon to explain what is going on. Please don't push Wade too hard, he can't talk about any of this.

I took some of my stuff from my room, so no worries about me not having clothes or something. Love to both of you and even the tweebs.

Love

Kim

PS Shego booby trapped my room, warn the tweebs, I still have stuff in there that I would prefer not vaporized."


	3. Heroes and Victims

I was worried I wouldn't get any hits putting this story in the crossover section, but it's actually going decently for a fresh account. Thanks to all those that are taking the time to read this, as even though I thoroughly enjoy writing, it is always more rewarding when others enjoy it as well.  
>Just to update everyone, I'm going to try and keep up my posting speed, but I am keeping a solid two chapter buffer between writing and posting as I have found this story occasionally requires me to backtrack and make slight changes to keep the plot consistent and fix errors I hadn't noticed till I reference back to an event.<br>With this chapter the posted word count is pushed over 10k, so I hope to see a lot of new readers and some reviews from all you. Like it or hate it, or if you see mistakes I've made in my WoD canon please tell me, I may have the main plot outlined but a lot of major events still have leeway for me to change them, if you enjoy the story I love to hear, if you see something I can improve the same.  
>But enough for now, this chapter covers a lot of major history, I've worked hard to keep it easy to understand for those new to WoD, but not too boring to those that have heard these stories a hundred times over the years heh. So please enjoy...<p>

**Heroes and Victims**

* * *

><p>Long after her house had fallen far behind and was lost to the darkness Kim still stared back from the fast moving hovercraft. A fresh set of clothes and a quickly packed bag wedged behind her seat all she had left of her old life other then memories. Even her form was changed from before, Shego had promised that she would learn to shift at will soon enough and not to worry that she couldn't change back to her fully human form, it was normal for most new Garou to need time to learn to wear all their skins as easy as their birth forms.<p>

After nearly an hour in the air Kim managed to tear her eyes away from the long gone sight of her home falling away and look ahead "Where are we going?" "There's a big Moot two days from now outside Denver." "Oh…what's a Moot?" Kim wasn't sure if constantly having to ask for clarification was getting on her nerves or fun, on one hand she felt dirt ignorant about what were obviously everyday words for Shego, but at the same time she had this feeling of a whole new culture opening up before her. She had never gotten much of a feeling of 'family history' from her mom and dad, both of whom were grounded in science and the future, so she always had a slight feeling like she was lacking in that area when she heard stories about family roots from Ron or Monique.

"Well, it's half a party half a meeting. All the local Garou that can come will show up, share information with the elders, tell stories, party, present grievances to the elders in attendance. Stuff like that. It's a big one so there should be enough elders to introduce you, we get a good mix near Denver since it's one of the large cities in the area but with plenty of wilderness near." Shego was smiling as she spoke about the Moot, looking excited about the prospect. "I'm hoping enough elders will already be there so we can start your introduction and be able to present you at the moot, hah, just wait till they hear that THE Kim Possible had the change, half the tribes are going to be drooling trying to get you to join them." Shego laughed loudly as she pictured the competition that was sure to break out for such a member.

"Tribes?" She was doing her best to keep up but Shego wasn't holding back like earlier and everything was so new, but it was just like on a mission, she could be dropped in the middle of a new culture on the other side of the world every other day. So Kim just took it like she did on a mission, listen, ask questions and absorb everything she heard and saw and it would probably save her life like it had done many times in the past. "Well, we are broken up into tribes, lots of new Garou join their parent's tribe after their first change, or sometimes a particular tribe will fit someone's personal views etc. How it works is we introduce you to the elders, they will ask you about your heritage and life, then we'll put out word and make sure there are elders from most of the tribes at the Moot, then you can talk to them all and petition the tribe you want to join."

"Seems like a really huge decision to make in such a short time." Kim said apprehensively. "You don't have to pick then and there, the moot just gives the elders a chance to meet you, and you can feel out what tribes you might be interested in." Kim mulled over the information for a bit in silence. "How many are there?" "Twelve remaining in the nation." Kim could see the twitch in Shego's expression as soon as those words came out of her mouth. "Remaining?" She asked hesitantly. For a few moments the woman didn't respond, scowling slightly and seeming to try and decide how to respond. "There used to be sixteen…but they were wiped out mostly." Shego said the last part quickly like she had changed her mind about explaining it, but Kim wasn't about to let this drop. "Wiped out how?" She asked seriously, it was like Shego was trying to hide something and she didn't like it one bit.

For a few moments the older woman obviously was arguing internally, trying to decide how much she should tell Kim about some of the darker parts of an already dark history of the Garou. Finally the words just came sliding from her lips, Kim deserved to know the full version in case some Elder decided they wanted to tell it with their own view slanting things. "Most recently, one of the tribes left, The Stargazers. They have separated from the rest of the Garou tribes, I've heard they joined the beast court in the far east, we don't have any real presence there so it's mostly rumors. Before that…well, the Bunyip were obliterated…by us…"

Shego swallowed hard and needed a moment to compose herself. "…they were a tribe that had been in Australia for millennia, when the other tribes 'discovered' Australia many tried to move there. But Australia is a strange place, it's one of the old places like the Amazon, old old spirits hold a lot of power in those places. So many of the Garou that went there just disappeared, someone eventually started saying that the Bunyip were responsible, claiming they were tainted by the Wyrm. And they, and their kinfolk, were slaughtered on mass for months. Then one day, all of a sudden, all the remaining Bunyip just disappeared, and something began to push out from deep in the continent, I heard you could feel it coming. All the ones who were too stupid or prideful to take the hints, well, they just disappeared also. No Garou with a sense of self preservation would dare go to Australia since then, some people say that when the Bunyip left, they left a hole in the Dreamtime and that any Garou that try to go near are pulled in as it tries to fix the hole the Bunyip are supposed to fill."

"I'm not surprised the Stargazers left sometimes, we have a lot of blood on our hands." Shego sounded pissed and guilty at the same time, it was a new side of the woman Kim had never seen. She was about to say something but Shego didn't give her a chance as she jumped back into her story. "Before that the Croatan sacrificed themselves. They were one of the tribes indigenous to North America along with the Wendigo, anyway, this was back in the late colonial era, when the Europeans came here they carried many diseases that devastated the Native Americans, I'm sure you've heard all this in history class. What you haven't heard is that all this disease along with starvation from a bad famine among some of the colonists was so great that an aspect of the Wyrm managed to physically manifest. Eater-Of-Souls, a creature that burned the land and spread blight just with it's presence, consuming everything in it's path, a spirit of it's power has hardly ever been able to manifest before, even in the old days."

"The Croatan were what the Garou should be, they knew that they were the only ones that could stop it, so the entire tribe gathered and drove it back beyond the gauntlet into the Umbra, the spirit world, but it took every one of them. To a one the Croatan died that day." There was great pride in her voice as Shego spoke of them, an admiration that Kim never thought the woman would show for anyone, let alone some long dead group that died hundreds of years before. In this short conversation she was seeing a new depth to the thief that somehow she had missed all these years she had known the woman. But Shego just stopped talking there, the look of pride fading from her eyes back to the earlier look of sorrow.

"What about the last one?" After a few minutes of the silence Kim tried to coax the rest out of her. "The last one…" She started, the controls in her grip groaning as she squeezed down and gritted her teeth at the memories. "…are The White Howlers…they were a tribe from northern Europe, it's said that their kinfolk were the Pict." "I've heard about them in history class, the Pict I mean, almost nothing is known about them just accounts of Romans about barbarians and such right? They were called the Pict because they would paint themselves blue before battles." Kim was elated to actually know something in the conversation. Her huge grin of satisfaction actually managed to drive some of the tenseness out of Shego who couldn't help but grin back a bit.

"Yea, same people. Anyway, The White Howlers were, if you believe nothing else, badass even for Garou. For their test to become a member the cubs would enter The Black Spiral…" The moment those words were spoken the smile disappeared from Kim's face as she went slightly pale at the memory. "Is that the same…?" She asked hesitantly. "Yea, the Black Spiral Dancers, they are all that is left of The White Howlers. Some say that the Howlers became tainted spending so much time fighting deep in the underworld, I like to think that they were too successful for their own good and ended up drawing attention on themselves. Minions of the Wyrm corrupted their kinfolk and over generations also many of the Howlers. It was very slow and careful, till one day the greatest of them suddenly realized they were surrounded by their own people. The few that were left untainted retreated to their greatest Caern in the middle of a huge lake and from there they tried to call for aid from the other tribes…"

"But they didn't get there in time. Not even close, when the sun rose the Howlers could see the shore lined with their own corrupted kinfolk and Garou along with hordes of other monsters. They fought non stop, the entire lake red with the blood of the minions of the wyrm, but it was all another trick, another tactic just like the subtle corruption of their own people. Once enough blood filled the lake it soaked into the Caern, and broke the protection it afforded. Deep in the lake a portal had opened into the very underworld, and through that portal great tentacles of black reached up and dragged every Howler on that island to the heart of the Black Spiral…" Something about the story struck a deep note in Kim, the telling was so sharp it was like she could see it happening in her mind as Shego spoke.

Her mouth dry as images of massive Garou fighting passed through her mind, great monsters with coats white as the snow surrounding them fought without fear or hesitation against those that were just days before were friends and family that were now trying to destroy them. And finally the last moments of the battle when something dark from before the world reached out and snatched them from the earth and pulled them into a dark hell they could not escape even in death. "…kim…KIM…KIM! Snap out of it!" She found a hand shaking her hard, pulling her out of the visions of carnage that had filled her mind. "How do we know?" She asked in a small voice, a voice that was searching for any small hope that it wasn't all real.

"Huh? God Kim you space out and freak me out…How do we know what?" Shego was a bit spooked, for someone that knew the history it was hard to think about, but to Kim this should just be a story. "How do we know how this all happened? You said all of them died or…that all of them died." It was a scary revelation for the girl, that there were much worse things then death out there. "Most people think a Corax must have been watching. A raven Fera…shapeshifter. Gaia made them to spread knowledge between all of the changing races."

"What?" Kim tried to picture a ravan shapeshifter but just came up with some twisted monster. "There are lots of races, don't worry, you'll pick it up. Actually, you might meet one at the moot, friend of mine shows up every few months to exchange information. If your lucky she'll be around this time." Shego said with a cryptic grin trying to entice the redhead away from the previous conversation. "So, the White Howlers...?" Kim started but was cut off by the older woman. "Kim, seriously, I don't mind you being inquisitive and asking questions, but that is like picking too much about the holocaust. It's a really dark part of our history and some people will pick a fight with you if you bring it up. So try and not mention it ok? At least not right now ok?" She almost pleaded with the girl, she didn't want her dropping that sort of stuff in the middle of the moot.

With a bit of a huffy snort Kim just nodded and looked back out into the night giving off a very strong pissed off aura for the rest of the flight. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but the story had hit some deep seated note with her and she had no clue why, so just kept up the huffy exterior and tried to sort all this stuff out internally...

Dawn was threatening when the craft began to descend towards a large patch of forest, the lights from Denver off to the north, barely visible in the predawn glow at their backs. "Here we go, now just stick close and we'll get this all sorted out Princess." It was a little creepy how supportive the woman was being, but Kim just wrote it off as a backlash of all that had happened that night. A clear area was filled with a mixture of vehicles, everything from expensive Mercedes to an old beater van that pretty much screamed 'hippy-mobile'. "Huh..." Kim stated absently as she looked about. "What?" The thief asked distractedly as she carefully landed the craft. "I would have expected more hybrid cars..." She stated offhandedly as she hopped out of the craft, slinging her pack across one shoulder. "Sort of like worrying about lead poisoning when someone is holding a gun to your head princess. Anyway, come on."

Kim followed as Shego wove through the parked cars seeming to know exactly where she was headed, so Kim just enjoyed the sounds and scents of the forest feeling a bit of a buzz from the flood of her senses that was overwhelming just a few hours ago. After a couple minutes walking Shego turned back to find the redhead had stopped and had a stupid grin on her face as she looked down at her feet. Earlier she, with as much frustration as she could muster in her shell-shocked state, had left her boots off as they didn't want to fit with her toes sporting nearly two inch razor sharp claws.

Now she was wiggling her toes in the dirt and pine needles on the ground looking halfway stoned as she enjoyed the experience like some little kid. Considering the emotional state Kim had been since earlier Shego just let her enjoy herself while she had the chance, and would NEVER tell the girl she had done the same thing when she was little. It actually took a few minutes for Kim to realize she was being observed, but without a word she just walked over to the thief with a grin on her face and kept walking in the same direction they had been earlier, the bemused woman following in her wake.

After a few minutes walking Shego reached out and stopped Kim with a hand on her arm. "This is close enough, don't want to appear rude." There was a smirk on her face like she was hiding something from the girl. Before Kim could respond Shego stepped forward and with a deep breath let out a sound no human throat should be able to produce, a long howl that brought images of far away fields and dark moonlit nights filled Kim's mind as it drew out slowly. A few moments later a call responded from the direction they had been traveling, even more drawn out and rattling as multiple calls mixed into on, not plaintive sounding at all, it was the sound that made you know the wilderness belonged to the wolves when you heard it and you were just a guest. "There we go." Shego just smirked again at Kim and kept walking.

"What was that?" The redhead asked "Only polite to announce ourselves, this isn't my tribes Caern and you just changed, so would be rude to come in without a greeting." "Didn't think invitations in were exactly high on your list miss supervillain thief." Kim just responded with a teasing grin but Shego surprisingly just rolled her eyes in response. "Ok Kim, you may not believe this, but all in all I've always been on the side of good. Maybe not the side of law and 'right' but on the side of good. Do you know what all of Dr. D's schemes do? They all fulfill a purpose I set out for. He absorbs resources, gets a piece of technology out of the hands of someone who shouldn't have it, destroys a facility that is doing something it shouldn't. If a plan of his is too dangerous or can't be twisted to my plans I shoot it down or sabotage it, otherwise Drakken is pretty much working for me. And guess what, he has saved the world more times then you with all his take over the world schemes."

Kim's eyes were just about bugging out at the long diatribe from the woman over how evil she or Drakken really were and it took a moment for her to realize that the green villain was walking again and jogged to catch back up. "You have got to be kidding me, Drakken is evil!" She tried to argue back. "Dr D. isn't evil, trust me Kim, real evil is far more subtle and dangerous. Now shush." The green thief made a silencing gesture as they got closer to a large clearing, the trees themselves seeming to break of their own accord to leave the expanse mostly clear except for a single massive tree that wrapped around a rise of broken stone from which a spring ran. Before she could examine the area more, two men stepped out from behind trees; one was in his Crinos form, covered in fur and over nine feet in height, glowering at Shego out of his one good eye, the other covered with a black patch sporting a sweeping glyph upon it that seemed to glow slightly. The other looked a more jovial type, smiling and in his human skin he just leaned back against a tree like he was listening to a great joke.

"So..." The one eyed one spoke in a grating voice. "...the rat loving pit spawn returns." His clawed fingers flexed like he wanted to attack the woman. "Watch it Yuri, or I'll pluck a second eye from you, and I don't think you have another to spare." Shego said with a fanged grin making a plucking gesture with two clawed fingers at the massive beast. "If we were anywhere else..." He started, leaning in the woman's face. "If we were anywhere else I would put you down without declaring a challenge you inbred idiot, now back off or I will issue that challenge and leave you blind..." She growled back, her whole body tensing and both hands shifting in size as the already impressive claws extended. For a few moments they stood there, to someone that didn't know the woman it would have looked humorous, not even six foot standing nose to nose just about with the massive war beast, Kim was just worried another fight would break out. Finally without a word the large creature snorted and turned his back on her, for a moment Kim could see Shego's eyes almost disappear as they narrowed in rage at the snub but held herself back.

Finally the man that had just been watching, obviously having known he would get a show, stepped up still smirking. "You always seem to show up when he is on watch Shego." He teased and held out a hand to the woman who after a moment glaring holes in the back of the other one finally turned and extended her own hand, grasping each other by the forearm instead of the hand he gentle pulled her away from the temptation of carving her initials into the broad back of the werewolf. "And you always seem to bring the most interesting individuals in tow." He added as he looked over Shego's shoulder at Kim who grinned nervously back, feeling oddly self conscious about not being able to change her form at will, even if he was unaware of this. "Keep your eyes to yourself Jerico, I brought her here to see the elders, how many we got here?" "Almost a full group, no Shadow Lord as usual, and the Silverfang wouldn't deign to send a representative to a Children of Gaea moot. Heard we will be getting a Glasswalker in this evening." Shego looked curiously at this. "A Redtalon?" She asked, her eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded in response. "Did something happen? We never have that many except for the fall..."

Looking a bit nervous he leaned in slightly. "I heard Luna spirits called all the elders to come on this day during the last full moon. Everyone is a little nervous, no one seems to know who sent them, some are even saying Luna herself sent them. Even had a Windego come in on a moon bridge, and you know how they are about traveling out of their territory." Shego wasn't sure what to hope for from this information; part of her knew this had something to do with Kim, but she hoped this was just some meeting called by a paranoid Shadow Lord that didn't want it to be known he was showing up, she was pulled out of her thoughts by him speaking again. "That's who I think it is...isn't it?" He asked trying to look over her shoulder without being too blatant about it, but found himself locking eyes with Kim and having trouble breaking the gaze of the curious girl and moving his eyes back to the thief. "Yea, something big is going on. Had a pack of Dancers show up minutes after her change, just about went down but she bagged a big one that had grabbed me." "Heck of a welcome to the family. Impressive though..." He was trying to school his expression of surprise at the news.

As she was trying to sort things out a large pale man in a black cloak walked past imperiously, not even bothering to give a greeting or deign to look at the guards. "Holy shit..." Jerico muttered as they watched the Silver Fang pass feeling Shego tense. "Someone knew Kim was going to change...call out some more guards, I'm taking Kim to the elders right now." She said quickly and broke the grip. Grabbing Kim she hustled off towards the Caern with her in tow. "What's going on?" She asked, easily keeping up with Shego as they almost jogged. "I think someone knew you were coming, we need to talk to the elders right now." Kim didn't respond, she was too engrossed in looking around now they had gotten close to the Caern, all around them were Garou of all ages from small cubs and children, to aged men and women, in all forms and looking relaxed together as they talked and laughed, played and sparred. Suddenly a short girl popped up in their path with what looked to be a permanent smirk on her features, but what caught Kim's attention were her long pointed ears, gelled pink mowhawk, and the long rat tail that swung behind her.

"Elo mint, no luv for your ol' mate Punk?" She said with a heavy English accent, showing off her sharp overbite as she grinned, which disappeared with a startled squeak as Shego picked the girl up by her ragged collar and carried her along. "No time to talk, we're heading for the elders circle and I need you there." She said by way of explanation as she slung the girl over her shoulder to carry her like a sack of potatoes. After the initial surprise the girl self identified as Punk seemed to take it in stride and just held out a small clawed hand to Kim "A pleasure to meet ya' luv, Punks the name, and ya' won't find a better Tunnel Runner thi' side of the deep umbra. And let me thank ya' for keepin' mint here fro' gettin' too full o' erself." She said with a wide grin at the redhead who took the hand with a certain amount of bemusement at the girls attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>WoD Dictionary<strong>

Fera - The various breeds of Gaia's servants each tasked with a particular task to perform for her.  
>Garou - Werewolves, the warriors of Gaia, originally a nation made up of sixteen tribes, now there are twelve left. Silver is anathema to the Garou, burning their flesh and weakening them with it's mere possession in all but the smallest amounts. The normally prodigious regeneration of the Garou is suppressed and wounds from silver will only heal when the Garou is in their birth form.<br>Ratkin - Wererats, reviled and misunderstood, their task was to cull the herds of the world, namely, humans. Far back before recorded human history the Ratkin were tasked to spread diseases , to keep the humans from growing to numerous and impact the Wyld. But this all changed thanks to the Garou and their rage, but rats are survivors, and as the world dims they are numerous, many seething with rage at all that surrounds them.  
>Corax - Wereravens. Tasked as the messengers of Gaia they fly upon the winds carrying news to all the corners of the globe. Creatures of the sun the Corax are susceptible to gold as a Garou is by silver.<p>

Caern - A center of spiritual power, usually found in areas where the wyld is still strong and pure. Watched over by a powerful spirit it provides a place of rest and respite for Garou. Generally a home for a particular tribe, though among it's inhabitants and guests usually many tribes can be found. Non Fera generally have much less respectful views towards these centers of power, so they are guarded zealously but their inhabitants.  
>Moot - A meeting, usually announced ahead of time so local Garou can gather. Can be in size from a handful of Garou to hundreds gathered for special ceremonies or emergencies.<p> 


End file.
